El diario de Piper McLean
by Nikki Grace 22
Summary: La cabaña de Afrodita, ¿cómo describirla? Es especial, cambiante, risueña y feliz. No podría pedir unos hermanos mejores. Me alegro de ser hija de la diosa del amor y la belleza.


**Disclaimer: La cabaña de Afrodita pertenece a Rick Riordan. **

_Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Campamento Mestizo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

La cabaña de Afrodita. ¿Cómo describirla? Ni siquiera podría decirte el color de las paredes, o el número de flores que cuelgan de las ventanas. Cada mes es diferente. En diciembre será de un bonito color rojo escarlata, con las cortinas verdes esmeralda. En mayo, las macetas se multiplicarán y se repartirán por todas partes, para llenar de alegría y espíritu primaveral a cualquiera que pase por su lado. En definitiva, la cabaña 10 es especial, cambiante, risueña y feliz. Al principio, yo también pensaba que sería la casa en la que las supermodelos van a morir, pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no son superficiales, arrogantes ni mucho menos egocéntricos. En el fondo, solo 1 de 20 son así. Y me alegro, no podría pedir otros hermanos. Mientras escribo esto en mi diario, estoy esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—¡Piper! —me llama Lacy — ¡Un apuesto hijo de Júpiter te busca!

Alzo la vista y veo a Jason apoyado en el marco de la puerta, algo sonrosado por el cumplido de Lacy. Otra cosa que me gusta de la 10 es que, aunque al principio te parezca un poco descarado por su parte, siempre alaban a tu novio, o incluso a tu amigo. Lo hacen sin mala intención, porque "por coquetear un poco no te vas a morir", o eso dicen.

—Dile a ese apuesto hijo de Júpiter que le veré pronto, solo tiene que esperar un segundo —respondo sin levantar la vista.

¡Dioses! Lo había olvidado... Seguramente muera pronto a manos de Mitchell. Esta mañana descubrí que había matado una rosa por ''sobredosis'' de agua, justo la favorita de Mitchell (un obseso de la botánica). Si se entera... ¿Sabes? Creo que debo rectificar en algo. Mis hermanos son muy amables, excepto cuando haces algo que no les gusta, entonces ahí se ponen violentos. Demasiado para mi gusto de chica pacifista.

—¡Dice que es importante! —me implora Lacy — Piper McLean, no seas vaga, por el amor del Olimpo. Muévete. Además, tengo que limpiar tu litera llena de envoltorios de chicles.

Vale, en eso tal vez tenga razón. No todos somos unos obsesos de la limpieza, solo una gran mayoría (ejem, todos excepto yo). Lo encuentro lógico. Todo queda más bello cuando está ordenado, más limpio y pacífico. Creo que esa es la parte que más admiro de mi cabaña. Todo está relacionado con la belleza y el amor, pero suele ser una belleza subliminal. Entras y el orden te... te hace sentir bello, puro. Y el amor es un aura de cariño y afecto por los demás. Suele ir acorde a los sentimientos de los campistas que están dentro. Si alguien tiene un amor adolescente ferviente, sientes sus mariposas y su esperanza rosada.

En la cabaña de Afrodita, he aprendido a querer y ser querida, y yo les he enseñado a que la superficialidad que antes tenían debía convertirse en algo interior. Tener un buen corazón y respetar es más importante que llevar el rímel perfecto. Entre todos, nos hemos enseñado valores incalculables y me siento muy orgullosa.

—Piper, por favor —me ruega Lacy.

Suelto una carcajada.

—Solo una línea más.

Si algún día descubres que eres hijo o hija de Afrodita, vienes al campamento, te encuentras este viejo diario en uno de los baúles y decides leerlo, te aconsejo que lo trates con delicadeza. Está escrito por Piper McLean, consejera jefa actual. Aquí contaré el día a día de la 10, para que la conozcas y le cojas tanto cariño como yo. Semidiós o semidiosa, bienvenido.

Cierro el cuaderno y Jason me llama exasperado, ¿me habré entretenido más de lo que pensaba? No sé. Me da igual. Solo quiero disfrutar de la vida. Vuelvo a abrirlo, porque tengo una idea.

Quiero que recuerdes esto: _You're what you love, not who loves you._

Otro consejo, esta vez de mamá: aprovecha tu vida y ama como si no hubiese mañana.

Sinceramente, yo lo voy a seguir. Y espero que tú también.

Besos, Piper.

**You're what you love, not who loves you es una frase de la canción Save Rock And Roll de Fall Out Boy.**


End file.
